Sometimes, Wild Oats Thrive
by Ellipsis the Great
Summary: As far as I was concerned, he was just sowing his wild oats—getting himself ready to settle down…one-sided Hayner/Olette, Seiner.


_**Sometimes, Wild Oats Thrive**_

_A One-Shot by Ellipsis the Great_

_**Summary: **__As far as I was concerned, he was just sowing his wild oats—getting himself ready to settle down…_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Kingdom Hearts and everything affiliated with it belongs to SquareEnix and Disney. All I own is the plot…_

_**Rated:**__ T just in case._

_**Theme:**__ 68. Envy_

I had known Hayner was cheating on me for a long time.

It wasn't very hard to figure out—he wasn't good at hiding it at all. He would get strange calls that had him blushing, and he would always quickly excuse himself and leave, only to return a few hours later. When he came back, he was always a thousand times more cheerful than when he'd left. Sometimes when he came back he smelled strange. I had expected perfume, but instead the scent was almost masculine. Of course, Hayner _would_ prefer a tomboy. He had always had strange tastes in women (myself included, I'll admit).

I should have been jealous, I suppose. Hayner seemed happier with this girl than he was with me, after all, and even if we had only been dating for a year we had known each other for much longer than that.

But I wasn't jealous. Not one bit.

Why?

Because it was _my_ hand that wore his rock. He was going to marry _me_ in two weeks, not this other girl. As far as I was concerned, he was just sowing his wild oats—getting himself ready to settle down. Hayner was a wild guy; trying to control him would have been condemning myself to a life without him. I had known, understood, and accepted this when I started dating him.

So I wasn't jealous. I let him go to her without complaint, and waited patiently for him to come back to me.

He _always_ came back to me.

Two weeks came and went. He disappeared more and more, until I thought the only time I saw him was when I called him up and dragged him along to plan our wedding. But since he never complained to me about it…never said anything about changing his mind about our wedding…I thought everything was fine. Wild oats and all that.

My little cousin Kairi starts off the wedding march as my flower girl, closely followed by Roxas' little brother, Sora, who is our ring bearer. They're so cute together. Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Aerith, and Yuffie are my bridesmaids; Naminé is my maid of honor.

I wonder if one of them is the one who makes Hayner so happy.

Yuffie's a tomboy—maybe it's her. She doesn't look too happy as she walks down the aisle…though that might be due to the fact that she'd being forced to wear a dress. A yellow dress. She's been whining about it all morning…but, of course, that could just be a cover up for the real problem.

My dad walks me down the aisle with a forced smile on his face. He doesn't want to give his baby girl away. But he knows Hayner would treat me right; I think if he had to give me away, he was glad it was Hayner and not some of the other guys I'd dated. When I told him I was engaged to Hayner, he had said that no boy would ever deserve me…but Hayner came very close. It's a bit cliché, I know, but Daddy's no good with words. He probably stole the line from a movie. He's so silly, sometimes.

Oh! Sora just ran off the aisle and pulled Riku out with him. They're best friends…but Riku just kissed him on the cheek! People are laughing—it's really very cute—but for some reason my heart tightens in my chest at the sight. A bad omen, maybe? What does it mean?

No matter. We've reached the front of the room. Daddy has given me to Hayner and gone to sit down beside Mom, who is trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

She always said Hayner and I belonged together.

I glance at Hayner as we walk up to the altar. He's smiling uneasily, and is staring ahead. He looks distracted by something. I tighten my hold on his arm, and he looks at me. His smile widens, and I return it.

The pastor begins talking. I try to pay attention, but I'm too busy wondering about Hayner and his wild oats. Besides, the pastor is a horrid bore—he sounds like the teacher from 'Peanuts,' but twice as dull.

When I look at Hayner again, his eyes have glazed over with nostalgia. There's a tiny smile playing on his lips, and I wonder if he's thinking of _her_.

But suddenly we have turned to face each other, and we're saying our vows. He's looking at me, but his eyes aren't seeing me. I wonder if he's imagining her in my place, because that smile starts pulling at his mouth again.

"Are there any among us today who object to the union of this man and this woman?" The pastor asks, sweeping his eyes once over the room.

"_Now_!" We hear from behind the doors into the church, which suddenly burst open. Rai and Fuu are the ones who opened it.

"I object!" Seifer Almasy says, chest heaving and face red, as if he's been running for a while.

"On what grounds?" My father demands, standing angrily.

"On the grounds that I've been sleeping with the groom, and he loves me for it." Seifer retorts sharply, not seeming to care about the gasps and screams and whispers that follow his proclamation.

Hayner and I look at each other, and suddenly everything makes sense.

I smile sadly and do what any girl in love would do—I take off his rings, press them into his hand, and kiss his cheek.

He hugs me. He whispers, "I'm sorry," into my hair, and I believe him. He didn't mean for any of this to happen, I'm sure. "I did love you, Olette."

That part is a lie, I think. Or maybe it was only a half-truth—he had loved me as a friend or a sister, but not as a man loves a women.

Or as a man loves another man, in this case.

As he runs to Seifer, who grabs his shirt and kisses him with a ferocity that is almost violent, I slump to the floor and start to cry.

I guess I should have been jealous, after all.

o..O.o


End file.
